Mao Ren
Mao Ren is one of the eleven main antagonists in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po. He appears in the game's sixth chapter level "A Thing For Bling". Biography Mao Ren was obsessed with shiny things, he is also known for being extremely wasteful and improvident. His love for shiny objects led him to steal the Kaiser Stone. The stone made him invincible to nearly all kung fu, but Po and the Furious Five were able to bring him to justice. After a brief battle, Mao Ren was eventually cleaning up the absorbing pieces of his own trash everywhere, while Po was sitting on his lounge. Personality Little is specifically known about Mao Ren, though he is extremely ambitious, destructive, power-hungry, temperamental, manipulative, intelligent, traitorous, deceptive, arrogant, greedy, seductive, baleful, cruel, sly, evil, wicked, selfish, forceful, conniving, malevolent, influential, persuasive, vigorous, tyrannical, blasphemous, authoritative, domineering, oppressive, cunning, brutal, and violent in his ways. Despite his egotistical and villainous nature, Mao Ren is shown to be extremely polite, charming, independent, and self-motivated, so he can clean up all of the absorbing pieces of his own trash. Fighting Style Mao Ren has four main abilities: *'Charge' - Like any real warthog, Mao Ren's tusks are very harmful and dangerous. He can charge to the player, inflicting a considerable amount of damage. When Mao Ren charges, the player can hear a gasping sound, which is very similar to the horse's sneeze. *'Garbage Tornadoes' - By absorbing pieces of his own trash with the magical powers of the Kaiser Stone, Mao Ren can create a pair of tornadoes. One will go forth him, while the other one will go back of him. His tornado attacks are very easy to avoid, but they do a large damage when they hit the player. *'Blinding Flash' - Using the power of the Kaiser Stone on his ring, Mao Ren can concentrate the whole shine of his golden skin and launch it into a blinding flash. When this happens, Mao Ren exposes his softened skin, so the player can hurt him much more with his melee attacks. Even though his skin softens when he performs this attack, the player must damage him quickly, or the blinding flash will reach the player. In that case, the player will be stunned for a short period, allowing Mao Ren to perform one of his attacks. Even though running is good for covering to safely wait until the chi bar refills (considering that the player decides to hit Mao Ren when his skin softens), the best thing to do when Mao Ren attacks by this way is walking away from him; doing this will put the player in the position that would be absolutely safe from his blinding flash attack, with deals a little of damage aside of its stunning and incredible effect. *'Calling the Rabbit Girls' - This level's fastest enemies; the rabbit girls, attack the player by charging to him or by throwing shurikens. Though it is physically possible to block all of their attacks, they ominously distract the player from Mao Ren, increasing this battle's difficulty. When Mao Ren wants to call the rabbit girls, he will whistle loudly. Even when it is actually impossible to stop Mao Ren for calling the rabbit girls, the player can distract the enemies somehow, or tricking them to go away from Mao Ren, so the player can safely focus on him. In the easy difficulty, Mao Ren's whistle calls one rabbit girl. In the medium difficulty, it calls the two the rabbit girls. In the Dragon Warrior difficulty, it calls the three rabbit girls. The player must consider that Mao Ren can sometimes whistle more than three times in a row. Clothing Mao Ren wears a luxurious purple and blue robe, and a purple hat with a thick black band and a cyan gem encrusted on the bottom of his hat. He wears a silver nose ring, and a gold chain necklace with a gold diamond-shaped talisman. He also wears two pairs of silver earrings on his ears. He also wears three pairs of rings (with the jewels that are colored red, green, and purple) on his tusks. He also wears two pairs of gold bracelets, and a silver waistband with cyan jewels. He also wears navy shoes. He also wears silver arm cuffs with cyan jewels. He also wears two silver rings on his tail. Navigation Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Paranormal Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy Category:Redeemed Category:Incompetent Category:Martial Artists Category:Successful Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Enigmatic Category:Aristocrats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pimps